In the End
by Phoenix2312
Summary: After a conversation with Caleb, Hanna decides she needs to find happiness in her life. She marries Jordan but a year later she realizes its not what she wants, and sets out to find herself. Over the course of 1 year Hanna and the others find friendship and happiness, and along the way Hanna finds romance again. Hanna centric. Contains Spencer/Caleb, Alison/Dr Rollins, & Hanna/?


**So as some of you, who've read my new stories know, I'm currently a big fan of the Spaleb ship. However I also love Hanna, and for me, I don't think she really loves Jordan, so this is a little story a wrote where Hanna gets her happily ever after. If you're also a Spaleb shipper I suggest reading my story _Someday_ which is sort of a prequel to this. However it's not necessary to read that to understand this. Fair warning though it does contain the pairs of Spencer/Caleb and Alison/Dr. Rollins. But this story is primarily about Hanna, cannon through 6x15.**

* * *

 **In the End  
** _One-shot_

 **Senator and Dr. Hastings cordially invite you to celebrate the engagement of their daughter, Spencer Jillian Hastings to Caleb James Rivers on the 21** **st** **of August, two-thousand and eighteen. The engagement party will be held at the Ritz Carlton hotel in Washington D.C. and with begin promptly at 6 o'clock in the evening. Dinner will be served at 7 o'clock and an open bar will be provided. Kindly send the return RSVP card with the number of guests that will be attending. We look forward to you joining us to celebrate.**

Hanna re-reads the invitation in her hands, she can feel her heart sinking further into her chest, feel the wedding band on her left ring grow heavier, like it's weighing her down.

She tosses the invite aside and lets out a deep sigh as she looks around the extravagant apartment she shares with her husband before burying her face in her hands.

Staying like that for a while she lets her mind wander back to a year ago, when she'd sat with Caleb at a small table in the brew, only weeks before her wedding.

" _Hey Hanna, what's up is everything alright, you sounded so urgent is on the phone, is this about the new 'A'."_

 _She swallows hard and motions for him to sit down across from her. They stare at each other for a while in silence before Caleb speaks up again._

" _Seriously Hanna, you're freaking me out."_

 _She meets his eyes across the table and before he can say anything else she's asking the question that's been on her mind the past few months._

" _Do you ever regret that we broke up?"_

 _He doesn't say anything at first, not really knowing how to respond._

" _I regret that we both got hurt, but I don't think I regret our breakup, it was what was best for both of us, no matter how hard it was at the time."_

 _She ponders his answer for a few seconds before speaking again._

" _Do you ever think about what might've been if we hadn't?"_

 _Again he's perplexed by the question, but he does his best to answer her honestly._

" _I can't deny that I've thought about it, and wondered, not so much anymore, but in the beginning I did."_

 _Another pause, this one longer than any yet._

 _The air is thick with tension and they both feel it, both unsure and uncertain, before Hanna finally lets the words fall from her lips, it's barely a whisper._

" _Do you still love me?"_

 _Caleb feels a shiver run through his body and her words unnerve and unhinge him._

" _Hanna where is this going? I don't understand…"_

" _Just answer. Please, I need to know."_

 _He leans across the table and takes her hand in his, "Hanna you were my first, I will always love you."_

 _Her heart swells for a single instant, until she sees the hesitation in his eyes, she can feel it coming._

" _But I'm in love with someone else." They both hear the unspoken word…_

 _Spencer._

 _Another pause before Caleb speaks again._

" _And I thought you were in love with someone else too. I mean you're getting married soon."_

 _His tone is neutral, straightforward, and she's not sure how to respond. So she doesn't let her mind overthink anything and just says what's on her mind._

" _Caleb… I don't know if I can marry Jordan, I don't love him like I love…"_

 _Again the unspoken word lingers between them._

 _You._

" _Hanna I don't, I don't know what to say…"_

 _She furiously wipes at a tear that's threatening to fall._

" _It's okay. I didn't expect you to say anything, I know you're with Spencer now, and I can tell how happy you both are. I see the way you look at her. And I want you to be happy, and I want her to be happy, but I just, I had to get it off my chest, had to let you know the truth, just in case, just in case maybe you still loved me to."_

 _His heart aches for this beautiful woman that he loves so much, she was his first love, his entire world for so long, but even though he still cares deeply for her, it's different from how he feels for Spencer. Spencer who is like the sun after an endless rain, like the serene peace after a storm, like the most radiant star in the night sky._

 _Not knowing what else to do, he squeezes her hand that he's still holding._

" _Even though I can't be with you Han, I will always love you, always be here, always want what's best for you, and above anything else I want you to be happy. If Jordan makes you happy you should be with him, but if you have any doubts than don't. Do what you feel in your heart and know that even though I can't be with you, I'll always support you."_

That moment was one of the hardest of her life. She remembers leaving the brew that day and driving straight to Emily's and collapsing in her arms a sobbing mess.

Her heart was broken, she was confused, hurt, afraid and she couldn't even begin to describe the overwhelming guilt of trying to coax Caleb back to her, knowing full well that if she succeeded she'd break Spencer's heart. And that wasn't fair to anyone. She knew, that her and Caleb were never meant to end up together, but it was the familiarity that drew her back to him.

Somehow she'd lost herself in the past several years, she doesn't even know when it happened, and she'd only agreed to marry Jordan because he was the only thing that made her life feel remotely normal.

She took about a week to recover enough to make a decision… maybe marrying Jordan would make things better, maybe she'd be able to find some semblance of normal.

After her decision she threw herself into wedding plans harder than ever, but in reality the only thing that kept her sane was her nightly phone call with Emily.

She and Jordan were married only a month later in Venice, it was a small but extravagant ceremony, with Emily as her maid of honor, and Aria, Liam, Alison, Elliot, Spencer and Caleb smiling at her from the front row.

* * *

She sits up again and pulls herself out of the revere before walking over to her desk and unlocking the top drawer.

Inside a large manila envelope lay daunting and unopened with Jordan's name scrawled across the front.

Divorce papers.

Hanna can't exactly say when she realized she wanted out, can't even offer a good reason for it. Jordan is an amazing, sweet, loving guy who provides and accepts her, flaws and all, but somehow after only a few month of happiness she discovers how superficial it all feels. Her main regret is not calling off the wedding when she left the brew that day. But then again, she wasn't known for her smart choices.

* * *

Hanna decides not to go to engagement party, and instead on the 21st of August, while Jordan is away on a business trip, she packs all of her things and hauls them down two flights of stairs, loading up her car. On her last trip up the stairs to the apartment she no longer considers home, she lays the divorce papers on the counter with a hastily scribbled note.

 _I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. You deserve more, and I need to find myself again. -Hanna_

When she leaves, she locks the door and slides her key under it. It only takes her from then until she reaches her car to decide where she's going.

She knows Emily won't be at her apartment in South Carolina, knows she flew to D.C. for Spencer and Caleb's engagement party, but it doesn't matter, she's had a key for a while now. So without a backwards glance she pulls away from the curb, leaving her old life behind, ready to start over.

* * *

It's almost a week later when Emily returns to her apartment, to find Hanna there waiting for her. And somehow she isn't surprised.

Without saying anything she drops her bags and scoops Hanna up in a bear hug.

"I know it's hard Han, but I'm so proud of you for finally having the courage to try and find happiness again. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Hanna smiles into Emily's shoulder, tears on her cheeks and hugs the girl tighter.

Weeks pass and they fall into a routine. Hanna manages to get a job at a high end clothing store, not her dream choice, but it's a start.

Every night the blonde gets home before Emily and cooks dinner, the first few times it sits on the table and gets cold, before the taller girl gets home from class. After the third time Emily catches Hanna crying in the bathroom.

From then on, she leaves her college class 30 minutes early to get home in time for dinner.

Each night after dinner, Emily cleans up the kitchen, while Hanna showers and then they collapse together on the couch to watch reruns of Friends.

* * *

Jordan only calls once, and he's not angry, he seems to understand her reasoning and wishes her all the happiness in the world. She doesn't hesitate to return the sentiment.

Falls turns to winter and nothing much changes… nothing except for Hanna.

She finds herself smiling more often, laughing so hard one morning at breakfast that milk comes out of her nose. Emily laughs so hard she falls off of her chair.

She manages to get promoted to store manager, and is now making enough money to move out of Emily's apartment, but she doesn't.

Emily dates a few girls casually, and Hanna doesn't like any of them, so Emily stops dating all together. Hanna doesn't date at all.

Aria calls often to check on them, Hanna loves to hear about her life in Boston and how happy she is. Alison calls too, she's still not okay, but she's doing better.

In November Ali calls to tell her and Emily that she's pregnant with Elliot's baby. Hanna's first reaction is to look at Emily, worried about the raven haired girl. But when she congratulates their friend, its heartfelt and genuine, and for some reason it makes Hanna's heart lighter.

Caleb and Spencer call on occasion too, but less often than the others and Hanna finds herself wishing they'd call more frequently. So much time has passed that she doesn't feel any lingering sting, she's sincerely happy for them.

She's putting herself back together slowly, and she thinks it's mostly because of Emily.

* * *

When the holidays roll around they all decide to get together in Philly for dinner and drinks on Christmas Eve. Aria brings her new boyfriend Zack, everyone loves him. Elliot fusses over Alison the entire evening, like she's on her deathbed and not simply two months pregnant. Caleb and Spencer talk about their political lobbying in D.C. their hands locked together the whole time. Toby and Yvonne even manage to find time in their busy schedules to catch up with everyone. And Hanna, she never leaves Emily's side.

Hanna and Emily spend Christmas Day with Pam in Rosewood, they have lunch at the Radley since Ashley is working. And luckily she's able to join them for a little while as they catch up. Halfway through the day she catches Pam watching both her and Emily with a peculiar expression on her face.

They drive to Boston two days later, and stay with Aria and Zack for a few nights. The four of them go out for new year's, and it's the best time Hanna's had in years.

They laugh and drink and dance, and when midnight hits and the club goes crazy, Hanna leans in and pecks Emily on the lips, giddy with happiness alcohol freely flowing in her veins. Instantly she turns around and marches towards the bar like nothing happened.

She misses the goofy grin on Emily's face as she touches her lips, but Aria doesn't.

* * *

Before they know it, it's March. Hanna's enjoying her managerial position and is even talking about opening up a franchise location closer to the apartment she shares with Emily, who couldn't be prouder of her.

Emily's semester is almost over, and she'll be one step closer to her degree, and her job at the nearby clinic is going well.

They talk to either Aria, Spencer or Alison every day, and it feels almost like old times, yet somehow it's better.

Mid-month they consider moving into a two-bedroom apartment, but decide against it, mostly for monetary reasons, or that's what Emily tells herself.

She doesn't even know how long it's been since Hanna started sleeping next to her in her king sized bed… it's been a while, because she sure as hell wasn't going to let the blonde keep sleeping on the couch. And if she's honest, she doesn't want to move because she like waking up next to the girl.

In April, Hanna meets a cute guy in a nearby café, he asks her to dinner, but she declines.

A week later, Emily comes home and tells Hanna about a girl in her evening class asking her to get drinks after class tomorrow. Hanna tells her to go and enjoy herself, but when Emily comes home the next night at the same times as always with an 'I didn't feel like getting drinks tonight, I'd rather have dinner with you.' She feels her heart leap.

Two days later there's a knock at the door, not expecting company they open it to find a pair of familiar hazel eyes staring back at them, a huge smile on the girl's face.

"SURPRISE!"

In moments Spencer is squished in between Hanna and Emily, and they're all laughing happily.

Spencer says she can't stay long, that she has to be back in D.C. by morning for a press conference, but that she needed to give them something in person.

She hands each of them a wrapped package.

"Don't just stand there, open them!" Spencer can barely contain her excitement, so without hesitation they both tear into the paper.

Inside are identical black velvet boxes that they open at the same time. Both contain a silver chain with a ring shaped pendant, and a note.

" _It's my turn to pop the question, will you be my bridesmaid?"_

Emily doesn't hesitate, but surprisingly, Hanna doesn't either.

A week later they get the formal invitation in the mail, Hanna opens it and smiles at the picture of Caleb and Spencer, and when she says "They're so adorable," there is nothing in her voice but love.

Emily smiles from across the room, and her heart gives a little jump in her chest.

* * *

In June they fly to Philly for Alison's baby shower, and the entire dining area of the cozy little tea room is draped with bright pink ribbon and balloons.

Hanna and Emily walk into the room, arm in arm, a large gift wrapped in glittering pink paper in Emily's arms.

Alison stands up and waddles over to them, her baby bump very evident.

She hugs them both and directs Emily to the gift table. Hanna's eyes follow the darker girl across the room. Alison doesn't miss it.

On June 28, 2019, at 5:12 pm, Alison gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, Jessamine Charlotte Rollins.

Emily and Hanna can't get time off, but they send a card, flowers and several gifts for their new god-niece.

Alison doesn't miss the way Hanna signs the card for the both of them.

 _From the both of us, with all our love. Han & Em_

* * *

When August approaches, Spencer is a mess, calling Hanna and Emily every other day to finalize wedding details. They tell her not to worry and to stop stressing, when she hangs up, they immediately call Aria to make sure plans are all in place, since she's the maid of honor and is handling the majority of things.

Two weeks before the wedding the five girls, along with baby Jessy, meet up at a dress shop to get their bridesmaid's dresses fitted. Emily snorts in laughter when Spencer demands that the sales lady find a dress small enough to fit Jessamine, who will be the flower girl in the wedding.

Ali just rolls her eyes and smiles affectionately as Aria, Emily and Hanna pass the baby around cooing at her while Spencer continues to terrify the sales lady.

Aria calls Emily a week before the wedding to confirm the hotel reservation for Hanna and herself, she doesn't miss Emily's hesitation when she tells her that the room has two single beds. As soon as she hangs up, she smiles and changes the reservation to one queen bed.

Hanna and Emily fly to D.C. three days before the ceremony, the night they arrive is Spencer's bachelorette party, all five of them go to a wine and painting class, and somehow manage to get into a paint fight. They're kicked out of the studio, but they're having such a good time, it doesn't even matter.

The next two days' fly by as they finalize last minute arrangements.

It's all a blur, but Hanna is having a good time. She feels like her old self again, like everything is perfect, or almost perfect anyways.

* * *

Before the ceremony the five of them congregate in the little patio behind the garden venue where the wedding will take place. Spencer smiles at all four of the others and baby Jessy.

"I'm so lucky to have you all here by my side. I'm so grateful for all of you. I love you guys."

Hanna doesn't miss the lingering glace Spencer sends her and she smiles at the girl.

"Did you remember the old rhyme Spenc? Do you have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?" Aria says with a little laugh.

Spencer thinks for minute, "Oh my gosh! I don't have anything borrowed!"

She starts panicking, but without hesitation Hanna takes out one of the silver, ruby encrusted pins from her hair and moves towards Spencer.

She places the pin elegantly in Spencer's hair and smiles.

"There. Now you're perfect."

The smile Spencer gives her is radiant and full of love, but the one Emily gives her behind her back is blinding.

* * *

The ceremony goes off without a hitch, it's beautiful, and Hanna has to lean over to wipe a tear from Emily's cheeks as Caleb says his vows to Spencer.

Jessamine doesn't even cry, she just watches from the cradle of her mother arms as Ali stands next to the others, at Spencer's side; where they all belong. When Spencer says 'I do' Hanna looks over atEmily, who isn't looking at the bride and groom but at her. She shifts her bouquet and moves her right hand to grasp Emily's left.

The reception is a fun affair, catered by some of Washington D.C.'s finest chefs, everyone chuckles as Toby give his best man speech, and they give a loud cheer at the bro-hug that follows.

Sometime later Spencer and Caleb take to the floor for their first dance. Many couples join them on the second song, include Toby and Yvonne, Alison and Elliot and Dr. and Senator Hastings. Toby asks Hanna to dance on the third song, and she accepts with a smile.

The next half an hour is a blur, as she is twisted, spun and guided around the dance floor by Elliot, Zack, Aria and even Spencer's dad, she's just about to take a break when Caleb comes up to her.

"Dance with me?"

She looks over at Spencer who's currently dancing with Aria and baby Jessy, their eyes meet and Spencer nods towards her new husband.

Caleb leads her onto the dance floor and they begin to sway.

"Thank you for being here today Hanna, you have no idea how much this means to Spencer, or to me."

She smiles up at him, "I'd never miss this Caleb, you know me better than that…"

"Yeah I do, but I'm still grateful. It's nice to share this day with everyone I love."

They sway silently for a few seconds before Hanna speaks again.

"You know, I'm really happy for you Caleb, you and Spencer both, you guys really are perfect together."

For a second he thinks she's being sarcastic, but he can tell by the look in her eyes that she's sincere.

"Thanks Han, that means a lot coming from you."

He pauses a second before speaking again.

"So what about you… is there anyone special in your life?"

The twinkle in his eyes and the curve of his lips tells her that he knows something. So she decides to just tell the truth.

"Yeah, I think there is… but they don't know how I feel…"

Caleb smiles wryly at her, "You don't know that, maybe they're just waiting for the perfect moment."

She looks up at him suspiciously.

"Caleb Rivers, you know something don't you…"

"What me? I don't know anything; I'm just speculating…" His grin tells her otherwise.

She decides to let it go from now and begins, once again to dance with him but it's less than 10 seconds before someone taps on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Emily asks with a shy smile.

"Of course!" He nods to Emily and gives Hanna a little wink.

The brunette moves in closer and places both of her hands on Hanna's lower back. The blonde wraps hers around the girl's neck; in her heels they're nearly the same height causing their eyes to meet.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Are you having a good time?" Emily asks as she starts to move them around the dance floor.

Hanna smiles at her, "I'm having the best time. I'm so happy for both of them. And it's nice, being here to celebrate with everyone."

Emily just hums out a reply.

"It's nice seeing you so happy lately…"

Hanna meets Emily's eyes again and slowly leans in to rest her head in the crook of Emily's neck.

She breathes in the scent of her, her heart does a funny little wiggle.

And in that moment Hanna decides to throw caution to the wind.

"You make me happy Em." It's barely a mumble against the skin of Emily's throat but the darker girl hears it loud and clear.

She stops moving and pulls back, Hanna looks away shyly. Emily cups her chin and forces her face up until they're eyes meet again.

"Don't look away from me…"

Hanna swallows hard and it feels like the whole world disappears around them. Time stops.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly Emily leans in closer, Hanna lets her eyes flutter shut, and waits for half a second until Emily's lips touch hers.

The kiss is everything Hanna has been wishing and hoping for. Emily's lips fit perfectly with hers as their bodies press closer together. Lips part and when their tongues touch Hanna feels like fire is engulfing her.

She doesn't know how long the kiss lasts, but suddenly they're pulled out of their revere by a loud shout, and several wolf whistles.

When the girls' open their eyes and glance around everyone is staring at them, and suddenly almost everyone in the crowd is applauding.

Hanna's eyes find Caleb in the crowd, he has one arm around Spencer but sees that he has his other hand near his mouth, as if he's just whistled. He smiles at her knowingly. Spencer is smiling at the both Hanna and Emily with clear affection written all over her face.

Emily ducks her head a little shyly at first, but actually looks up, smiles at Hanna, then meets Alison's eyes across the room. She's standing near Zack and Aria, and Emily can see Elliot sitting near them, holding a sleeping Jessamine in his arms.

Alison gives her a loving smile and Aria gives a double thumbs up, she blushes turning back to Hanna who's looking directly at her.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time, and now that I have, I might as well tell you that I'm in love with you."

Hanna's smile widens and her blue eyes twinkle.

"It's about damn time you told me!"

The crowd around them cheers and Emily leans in to kiss Hanna again, but just before she does Hanna stops her.

"And just so we're clear…I love you too Emily."

And their lips meet again, as the people they love surround them, as they celebrate not just Spencer and Caleb's wedding but Emily and Hanna's new found relationship.

Sometimes life works in strange and mysterious ways Hanna thinks. But in the end all that matters is being happy, and Hanna is happier that she can ever remember being in her life.

End.

* * *

 _I know not everyone is a fan of non-cannon pairing but personally I adore this one, and I feel like Hanna and Emily have always had a special bond, and gay or not, sometimes you love who you love._

 _If you liked the story, I love to hear your reviews! Thanks for reading._


End file.
